


I'm captured by the holy light

by Mzeh13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal stuff, Depression, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Oh yeah and dereks the same ages as the others, Scott and Stiles Brotp - Freeform, Sex basically, Suicide, allison and stiles brotp, but love him u feel, i wrote fifty shades of grey but with a storyline, smh my head, stiles and Isaac brotp, stiles and Jackson brotp, stiles and Malia brotp, stiles and everyone brotp seriously, stiles and lydia brotp, we hate derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mzeh13/pseuds/Mzeh13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I loved him not for the way he danced with my angels. But for the way the sound of his name could silence my demons"</p><p>Or the one where stiles and Derek have a system. But the system starts to break down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm captured by the holy light

Chapter one

 

Stiles was researching about how to effectively kill a witch when he heard Derek knock on his window. It was like clockwork. He would come once every two days (normally) for sex. They never talked about it after. They just did it. No strings attached. No feelings. Hell they weren't even friends.

 

There are no spoken words as they step infront of each other. They stare at each other in the eye before Derek pushes Stiles against a wall, bending his head and kissing stiles. And fuck does stiles have to get his shit together or he'll just cum then and there. And hell that would just be plain embarrassing. Stiles busies his hands with pushing Derek's jacket off and twisting his fingers in Derek's hair. Stiles is in fucking heaven when they kiss. Derek pulls away so he can pull stiles crappy pikachu top off, but he barely give it the time of day. Their hips grind against the others as the kiss and Stiles knows Derek's as hard as he is right now. Derek unbuckled Stiles' belt and pulls the snake like thing away before his hands skim the waistband of his trousers, pulling them down to reveal his black boxers (stiles was happy we wasn't wearing anything like tight whites or something). He pushes Stiles’ pants down his waist, his thighs, until his hard dick springs free, bopping against his stomach before just hanging there.

Stiles steps out of his pants, looking straight at Derek through clouded eyes, his mouth hanging slack. Derek kneels down and runs his hand up and down Stiles' dick a few times before brushing his lips against the tip of Stiles’ cock. It provokes a hitched breath from Stiles, Derek laughed almost mockingly and fuck did stiles hate how that kinda turned him on. Derek hand wrapped around the base of Stiles’ dick as he twirls his tongue around the head, revelling in the salty taste of pre cum and Stiles twisted his fingers around Derek neck because he could and because he really, really felt like he needed this after the past few stressful days.

Derek takes Stiles into his mouth as far as he can, his dick heavy and warm upon his tongue and Derek's hands reach out cupping Stiles' ass. Derek's fingernails dugg into the flesh and stiles let out a gritted moan and pulled Derek's head towards him more. With the action Derek removes his hands from Stiles ass and Derek cups Stiles’ balls, applying just enough pressure against Stiles’ perineum to make Stiles gasp as his hips twitch.

“Derek. Oh my god Derek” Stiles whispers, almost pleadingly, Derek chuckled and the sensation it gave stiles was simply sinful. He threw his head back, lips parted and moaned. He felt his stomach whirl and the hotness from Derek's mouth would have been enough to throw him over the edge normally but today he was more stressed then normal. 

Stiles thrusts into dereks mouth slightly and derek gags in surprise.

"Fingers derek." Stiles murmers his voice catching from pleasure. Derek obliges and pulls his mouth off stiles, not before sucking the tip and looks at stiles whilst licking his fingers. He pushed them into stiles hole and pressing his tongue against stiles' cocks slit, feeling Stiles’ cock pulsed in his mouth. He crooks his finger, finally provoking little pants from Stiles’ lips. The rippling of the muscles of his stomach as Derek takes Stiles into his mouth as deep as he can. 

 

“Fuck me, fuck me now,” Stiles breathes out, it's like Derek's on auto pilot because he wasted close to nothing time.

Stiles’ fingers scramble for Derek’s pants, freeing him and curving his hand around Derek’s straining dick. He runs his hand up and down it a few times, rubbing his thumb over Derek's tip before moving away and standing by the bed. 

Derek kisses Stiles’ jawline, sucks on Stiles neck leaving purple and red bruises of territory and splays his fingers over the small of Stiles’ back.

And then Stiles is spreading himself out on the bed and Derek wraps himself all over Stiles. His stomach on stiles back and cocks slightly rubbing along Stiles marked ass.

“I wanna see your face this time Derek,” Stiles orders, lips caressing over Derek’s jawline.

Derek’s answer is to simple kiss Stiles. He runs his tongue over Stiles lip and their tongues rubbed against the other in their mouths. Stiles moaned and Derek even found himself grunting. He maps out Stiles’ tongue with his own, as Stiles starts stroking Derek’s cock again, slowly and lazily.

They stop kissing almost immediately as Derek hastily stretches Stiles open, legs spread wide , hands roaming over Derek’s body, hitching or applying more pressure every now and then, when Derek adds another finger or hits the right spot.

With quick finger and ragged breathes, Stiles rolls a condom over Derek’s dick, slicking it up with lube before wiping his hands on the bed sheets. He lays back, his legs spread wide and his knees up, and Derek lays himself over Stiles’ body. He runs his hands over Stiles’ thighs, making his fingernails scrape over the skin to make release a Stiles shaky breath beneath him, before gripping the base of his dick and lining himself up with Stiles’ opening.

Stiles lets out little gasps as the head of Derek’s cock pushes past the rim, Stiles is so tight and hot that Derek remembers why go goes to Stiles for his needs. Stiles whimpers, eyes begging for Derek to go deeper, stiles didn't care at this moment how desperate he sounded.

"Derek fuck just move." His hands curve around Stiles’ thighs, holding him close as he pushes in completely, choking on air. Derek thrust a few times hopeful to find a pace and he found one, a quick one. There are hands on Derek’s back, digging into his skin and makes harsh red marks down his back. Stiles knew Derek found his erousing and that's exactly why he fucking did it. His thrusts are deep and forceful, he wanted to feel the rush as he was quick and pacing in and out of stiles. Stiles was writhing and breathless. He groaned with need as each thrust was deep and almost perfect. The heat of Stiles around Derek's cock, make a stiffled moan run from his lips.

Stiles brings up one of his hands, his fingers sliding underneath Derek’s, until they’re tangled between them, holding on. Derek drags his lips over Stiles’ ear, nibbling down on them. Stiles lifts up his legs, wraps them around Derek as if he wants to have Derek deeper and he would never admit he wanted Derek closer to him. Their chests are aligned and Stiles’ calves are around Derek’s back. Derek slips his arm underneath Stiles’ shoulders, his hand resting on the nape of his neck.

He’s thrusting into Stiles fast, slowing down up ever so slightly.

“Shit Stiles” Derek says, twisting his hips as he thrusts back into Stiles.

"Derek, don't slow down," stiles spoke, he sounded wrecked and weak. He was so fucking sweaty and horny.

 

Stiles’ cock is trapped between their stomachs, but he makes no move to reach for it, busying his hands instead by tangling them in Derek's hair, by trailing his fingernails over Derek’s skin, this was stiles bliss and he was sure as hell making the most of it whilst it lasted.

Derek feels a familiar tightening in his balls, feels the fire in the pit of his stomach.

He can feel Stiles clench around his cock, feels him moving his hips justto match each and every thrust. 

“God, Stiles…” Derek whispers, resting his forehead against Stiles’, rocking into him harder to raise whimpering sounds from his mouth.

Then Stiles tenses up and comes, spurting between their stomachs, completely untouched and without warning. Stiles knew he should feel embarrassed but doesn't doesn't care as he rides out his climax with his face pressed in the crook of Derek’s neck.

“Jesus, Stiles,” Derek breathes out, the way Stiles’ muscles clench around Derek making his hips twitch.

"Come Derek, come inside me." Stiles whispered in his ear. As if to put power to his words, Stiles clenches his muscles around Derek, jerking his hips as Derek pushes back in and he collapses on top of Stiles as he comes deep inside him. Stiles grins and makes a please 'Hmm' noise as derek rides through his climax.

Derek then pulls out of stiles and starts to pull his clothes back on whilst stiles pretends not to feel hurt by the Hastiness of derek leaving. After all it's just a game right? They fuck, Derek leaves and they never talk about it. But all games end in someone getting hurt.

Stiles fell asleep wrapped in his soft covers and just as he fell asleep he heard the window close.


End file.
